


Avoidance

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, only rated T cause they talk about having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Qrow has been avoiding Clover and Clover is intent on figuring out why.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Avoidance

Qrow was avoiding him.

One day, Clover could chalk up to chance or their schedules not lining up properly (even if James had set them up as partners and aligned their schedules.) But 3 days? That was Qrow actively avoiding him.

In general, Clover could take a hint. He knew when he was being brushed off. But with Qrow, it felt like there was more going on. Despite the man's well deserved confidence in his combat abilities, he had a startling amount of self worth issues. Issues that Clover assumed were causing the problem at hand, whatever it was.

He finally managed to catch up with Qrow outside the mess hall, though whether that was due to his good fortune or Qrow’s misfortune, he didn’t really know. “Hey. Can we talk?”

Qrow looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment, before he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching over in that horribly uncomfortable looking way of his. “Sure.”

Clover led them back to his office, closing the door behind them once Qrow was inside. Qrow, for his part, stayed hunched over near the door, but Clover moved to lean back against his desk, hands resting on either side of him. Keeping himself open.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” 

“I-” Qrow paused, looking unsure about what he wanted to say. “Yeah, I guess I have.”

Well, that was a step in the right direction at least. Of course, getting information from Qrow was still like pulling teeth. “Did I do something wrong? I thought the other night went well.”

“No, it did, I just-” Qrow stopped, brow furrowing as he stared intently at the ground in front of Clover. “I just assumed this was what you wanted?”

Clover blinked, staring at Qrow for a moment while Qrow pointedly avoided his gaze. What was he talking about? “What? Qrow, we just slept together.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to point that out, except that maybe it would shine a light on what had happened in Qrow’s head. Why would having sex make Qrow avoid him?

“I know, I was there.” Qrow crossed his arms in front of himself, still firmly keeping his gaze away from Clovers. “You probably didn’t have to wait so long for that, by the way. I would have slept with you weeks ago.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Clover was beyond confused. He was sure whatever was going on made perfect sense in Qrow’s head, but he honestly didn’t have a clue. 

Qrow gave a sort of helpless shrug. “Well, that’s it right? You got what you wanted, didn’t you? I’m not opposed to doing it again but I figured-”

“Wait wait wait!” Clover stood up straight, staring at Qrow with a slightly horrified expression as everything slotted into place. “Do you- do you think I’m just using you for sex?”

Qrow winced slightly, but nodded. “Come on, Clover, I’m not stupid. What else would you be doing? I’m not exactly partner material over here.”

Clover stared at him for a moment, unsure if he should be more insulted by how little Qrow appeared to think of him, or by how little Qrow appeared to think of himself. He took the few steps across the room to Qrow, gently placing his hands on the others face so Qrow would look at him. “Qrow. I’m not just trying to sleep with you.  _ I want to be with you.” _

Qrow’s eyes darted up to meet his before flicking away again, unsure. Clover stayed where he was, only moving a hand to gently run it through Qrow’s hair. He wasn’t in a hurry, he could wait as long as he had to for Qrow. 

“You really mean that?” Qrow finally asked. 

“Yeah, I do.”

“You could have anyone.”

“Even if that were true, Qrow, it doesn’t matter. I want you.” Finally Qrow met his eyes for longer than a second, and Clover smiled softly, tugging him in for a soft kiss. Qrow relaxed, practically melting against him. “I don’t just kiss everyone like this, you know.”

“You could kiss me like that a few more times. Just to remind me.” The way Qrow was smiling at him had Clover’s heart trying to beat out of his chest and his stomach doing flips. He really was in love, wasn’t he?

“I’ll remind you whenever you need it. You just need to let me know when you need it, okay?”

Qrow gave him a sheepish look, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Good.” Clover gave him another kiss, smiling into it. If Qrow was happy, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
